Twisted Twister
Twisted Twister Probably the most fun party game on here by a landslide. It's definitely a 'get-to-know-each-other' kinda game, so either play with close friends or friends you wouldn't mind getting close with. What you'll need: A deck of cards (maybe several), and any number of people Remove everything from a deck of cards except A, 2, 3, 4 in each suite. Shuffle these cards and set the rest aside. If you would like you can do this with another or perhaps even a third deck of cards, depending on the amount of people you are playing with. Sit in a circle as close together as possible so that you can all reach the deck of cards in the middle. If you are playing in large numbers, you may have to strategically position a few decks so that everyone can reach one. One person starts by flipping over the top card. Then, basically, a twisted game of twister ensues. '''What the cards mean: '''Ace = Ass, Two = Toe, Three = Thigh, Four = Follicles (hair on their head) So, if the first person flips an Ace, they must touch 1) the person on their right 2) on the ass 3) with their right hand. These things are all very important. They can use one finger or a full-on grasp, I don't mind either way. The person on their right then flips a card. Whatever comes up, they must touch on the person to their right with their right hand. This continues around the circle. Like twister, these connections cannot be broken! If you get around the circle once and make it back to the first player, that player must flip the next card and then abide by these rules: Say they flip a four - They must touch 1) the person on their right 2) on the follicles (hair on their head) 3) with their left hand. This continues around the circle If it makes it to the first person again, they then use their right foot. If it makes it around again they use their left foot. (When you run out of hands to flip cards, you must use your feet or have a friend help you - If this results in a broken connection, then consequences ensue) So, the first time around the right hand is used, second time the left hand, third time the right foot, and fourth time the left foot. The touching always occurs on the person to your right and you must touch the designated body parts without separation! If two players become separated in such a way, everyone drinks three times and starts over. The person who did the separating must drink once for each card flipped so far. So, say the group got through ten cards before messing up, the one who messed up must drink ten times (they are exempt from the three drinks upon loss). If there is debate between the two touching players as to who messed up, the person with the best view of what happened makes the deciding call (probably someone across from them in the circle). If it seems like multiple people stopped touching at once, all of those players must drink the number of cards flipped so far. So if everyone just kind of falls apart at the same time, each player would drink (in the example) ten times. If everybody makes it around using all four body parts, Cheers! Everyone drink once and celebrate with a victory stretch! Good luck, have fun, and get friendly! Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any distrustful girlfriends bitching you out because you touched some other girl's ass. This game can be played with as much discretion as you want, so definitely have fun, but it's totally on you dude.